powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Child Prodigy
The title that describes youth who becomes a master of one or multiple skills far beyond one's level of maturity. The opposite age of Old Prime. Also Called *Gifted Child *Genius Child *Wonder Child Capabilities Child prodigies are often very young. They are mostly gifted with abilities and are able to perform them at the level of a highly trained adult in a very demanding field of endeavor. This is either because of a latent talent within the child or inheritance of the child's family line. Applications *Accelerated Development *Power Inheritance *Perform feats beyond one's peers. *Surpass the skills of one's teacher. *Possess a unique gift, skill, or special quality. Limitations *One may be seen as an outcast. *Major stress in placed upon the gifted child. *Others may be competitive against the child. *Unnatural talent and potential does not make up for experience. Known Users Cartoons Manga/Anime Gallery Cartoons Avatar_Aang.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) became an Airbending Master at age twelve, thanks to his invention of the Air Scooter technique. Azula.png|Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) is described as a child prodigy. Her light blue firebending abilities are only matched by her tactical genius. Dexter.jpg|Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) is a primce example as his prides him as "Dexter, boy genius", being able to exceed in all academic subjects. Edd.png|Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) has genius intellect, can build and know how machines work at a young age. Master-yao.jpg|Master Yao (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) is credited as the only one to have unlocked the mystery of the Secret Scroll, having done so at the age of five. At the age of six, he invented plant pruning and became one of the few who understood the workings of an abacus in-depth. Twilight Sparkle.png|As well being gifted in intelligence, Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) possesses hidden potential in the ways of Magic. Paw-patrol-ryder.jpg|Ryder (Paw Patrol) may be a 10-year-old boy, but he possess the skills and abilities of a leader, an intellectual and athletic person who is skilled in inventing. Powerpuff girls characters.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) Starlee Hambrath profil.jpg|Starlee Hambrath (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) CodyBTTS.png|Cody Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) Literature Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter (Harry Potter) is a gifted and powerful wizard from a young age. Live Action TV River Tam.jpg|River Tam (Firefly) is a genius and expert in numerous academic and athletic fields. Manga/Anime Daiguren Hyōrinmaru.jpg|Toshiro (Bleach) was able to graduate from the Shinigami Academy in a single year with the highest written and performance scores in each of his classes and to ever reach the rank of captain. Frieza_Final_Form.jpg|Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) is a natural prodigy, having been born so powerful that he never had to train a day in his life. Edward Elric.jpg|Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist), an alchemical prodigy, became a State Alchemist at age twelve. KaollaIntro.jpg|At only 13, Kaolla Su (Love Hina) is a mechanical genius. NegiSpringfield.jpg|In addition to his magical aptitude, Negi Springfield's (Mahou Sensei Negima) intelligence is such that he became a homeroom teacher for high school girls at age 10. File:Sasori_with_Mother_and_Father.png|Sasori (Naruto) was considered as a child prodigy in the art of puppetry, mostly due to his loneliness in lack of parental love motivating his obsession in emotionless puppets. Sasuke Uchiha.png|Before leaving the Leaf Village, Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) was hailed as a genius and was one of the most skilled fighters of the village. Himawari's_Byakugan.png|Himawari Uzumaki (Naruto) not only awakened her byakugan at a younger age then her mom and aunt, but also mastered use of the gentle fist on her very first try. Yukari Sendo.jpg|Yukari Sendo (Rosario + Vampire) is smart enough to attend high school at age 11. Video Games Ayane DOA.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive series) has been a highly skilled and deadly ninja since she was at least 14. Legendspyro 702.jpg|Spyro (Legend of Spyro) has mastered the four elemental breaths such as fire, electricity, ice and earth, including dragon time when he was a young dragon. Young Link.jpg|In various incarnations, Link (Legend of Zelda series) is depicted as a young child who possesses great proficiency in weapons and magic that are beyond that of most warriors. Sunny MG.png|As a result of the Patriots' machinations, Sunny Emmerich (Metal Gear) is a computer and technical genius. Rebecca Chambers.png|Rebecca Chambers (Resident Evil), an expert in medicine and chemistry, graduated from college at 18. Carla Radames.png|Carla Radames (Resident Evil) completed a doctorate for genetics at age 15. Arpeggio1.png|During his youth, Arpeggio (Sly Cooper) was at the top of his class intellectually, excelling in all subjects. Tails in Sonic Lost World.png|Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic The Hedgehog) is well known for his refined intelligence as well as posses great aviation skills at the age of 8. Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon) start demonstrating great combat prowess, as well as full control over both their human... Inkling Passing Through Grate.jpg|...and squid forms at the age of 14. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) 582px-Callie and Marie.png|The Squid Sisters (Splatoon), Callie (left) and Marie (right), have been talented entertainers since their youths. Web Animation Ruby_Rose_-_Full_Portrait4.jpg|In addition to being an excellent fighter, Ruby Rose (RWBY) is smart and talented enough to have created her own weapon from scratch and attend Beacon Academy two years early. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Age-based Abilities Category:Galleries